


Trust In Yourself

by villainousLimbo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousLimbo/pseuds/villainousLimbo
Summary: The Barrier itself was only a small part of what was truly important. You see, the Barrier was a very important place that Virgil had been guarding since he had come into existence. As Anxiety, Virgil had multiple functions; but his main purpose, the one he truly existed for was protection. Protection of Thomas and protection of what Thomas subconsciously protected everyone else from.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Trust In Yourself

The day should have been just the same as any other. Virgil spoke with the other sides, they resolved some issues that Thomas was having in his daily life yet  _ again _ and all was well. Things had reached the point that Virgil only ever came to the Barrier as a formality and to cull any small beings that had managed to slip through in his absence. However...on that day the crack that ran through the giant stone door caused his heart to drop like lead to the core of the earth.

“No...no no nonono…” Virgil spoke softly rushing to the giant cracked stone feeling as though he may throw up.

This place was one deep within the subconscious; a place even  _ Deceit _ did not know about. Something that Anxiety had been protecting them  _ all _ from.  _ Every _ aspect of Thomas and even those  _ outside _ of Thomas. As the eldest side; the  _ first _ side, it fell to Anxiety to protect them all. This place had been the first place to exist within Thomas and Virgil himself had been the first to become Aware of it.

Virgil was the first and indeed the  _ last _ of the sides to know this place. To know the cold dark stone walls, to know the glowing white glyphs upon them that were already dulling as the light bled away to leave only a cold void behind. The tall and winding ivy covered pillars were already beginning to wither into dead brown bonewood. Worst of all, the massive stone door, the very door that had been sealed since Thomas’s  _ birth _ was  _ cracked _ .

“Well hello little Guardian~” A voice cooed discordantly directly behind Virgil’s ear.

Virgil’s breath hitched and he turned quickly, stepping back quickly and taking in the speaking figure. He had not even sensed them within the room let alone directly behind him. The being in question did not seem fully corporal,  _ yet _ . They almost seemed to flicker between a transparent form and complete invisibility, like an old film reel. They only seemed to have the vague suggestion of bones and smog but no real pattern to what shape they were meant to imitate beyond  _ vaguely human _ . Virgil’s heart pounded in his chest as he took in the size and complexity of the being. Only small, misshapen things had ever made it through before and  _ never _ anything capable of thought or speech.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil growled, tempest tongue already echoing through the chamber and causing the form before him to quiver between existence and nonexistence.

“Why I’m the first  _ scout _ ! HahahahaHAHAHah, you’ve really gone  _ soft _ to allow us to breach so easily  _ Anxiety _ ,” The being cooed and cackled all at once, their voice simultaneously a scream and a whisper. “ _ Millenia _ of Sentinels guarding the Great Barrier and  _ you _ are the first to fail. The first  _ weak link _ . What oh  _ what  _ will the great Sanders Matriarch have to say about your little slip up hm?”

“Fuck off! I’ll fix it myself.” Virgil hissed materializing a menacing and thorn covered scythe with a flick of his wrist and into his hands.

“ _ Oh _ ? Are your compatriots so incompitent they would only  _ hinder _ you? Or perhaps they simply don’t  _ care _ enough to try. You Anxieties are always  _ soooo _ prickly after all.” The scout teased, their voice was cloying into his ears and digging at his brain.

“Enough!” Virgil launched himself at the scout which seemed incensed by the sudden move.

It was only as his scythe cut through the creature and it twisted around him in two distinct halves that the chamber trembled and Virgil realized that the creature had been stalling for time. The crack had grown as he had listened to it. Virgil cursed himself and turned to attack the creature again but was too late to dodge the claws that dug deeply into his back, tearing through his hoodie and shirt to draw blood. Virgil did not flinch or fumble despite the pain and continued his attack. While the creature was still in two halves it flickered for a moment and the blow did not land.

Virgil was forced back as the being moved faster than he could see in order to tackle him to the ground. The chamber trembled again and Virgil could feel his heart begin to pound  _ harder _ as he realized his concealment of the room was slipping away from him. His mind raced as he fought to keep his concealment of the room intact and fight against the scout, the  _ invader _ in Thomas’s mind. The being however was taking exquisit advantage of its state between existence and nonexistence and moving faster than he could follow while his attention was divided as it was.

After yet another blow from the scout had nearly torn his throat out and surely missed a lung by only half an inch Virgil was forced to sacrifice his control of the chamber to fight it with his complete attention. Virgil fought tears of frustration as he finally let the concealment drop and the Mind Palace meld completely with the chamber. The creature laughed tauntingly at him and lept again for his throat. It was not prepared for Virgil’s complete attention however and Virgil dodged swiftly beneath it while slicing upwards to cleave the scout in twain.

The being let out a frustrated shriek that shook the walls and could surely be heard just outside within the main mindspace. Virgil cursed and prayed that he would be able to kill it before the others could break in. He  _ needed _ to protect them, he  _ would _ protect them. Virgil dodged another slash and kicked out with his leg allowing the creature to lacerate his outer thigh so that he could kick it directly in the throat and through to the spine. The kick seemed to do more damage than cutting it had before as it struggled to breathe for a moment before croaking out a broken scream and tackling Virgil to the ground. Virgil blocked the long and ragged teeth with the thorned handle of his scythe and pushed back against it while it lashed out at him with claws.

Unfortunately Virgil could hear the wooden door normally hidden and separating the chamber from the rest of the mindscape splinter to pieces with a loud crash and kicked out to flip the creature over his head. Luckily for Virgil it was so much lighter than him that he was able to do it easily enough. He struggled to his knees, the adrenaline no longer able to keep up with the sheer amount of injuries he had sustained causing him to stumble. He would have continued anyway to kill the creature however Remus’ morning star cut the battle short when it crushed the creature’s skull completely.

“Okay there Virgin?” Remus asked grinning widely down at Virgil, though there was a slight twitch to his curly mustache that only happened when he was worried.

“F-fine...thanks…” Virgil said his voice fading as he deflated entirely.

“Would you like to explain the new room?” Janus prompted his arms crossed as he stepped forward.

Unfortunately for the other sides the adrenaline that was keeping Virgil going was already fading away and his vision was darkening at the edges. Virgil shook his head trying to shake out the dizziness and nausea he was beginning to really feel since the danger had passed. He opened his mouth to speak however a cough interrupted him and blood splattered rather dramatically from his mouth and into his hand as he tried to catch it. Janus and Remus stiffened and a yelp behind them drew Virgil’s attention causing him to realize that Roman, Logan, and Patton had followed them into the room. Patton had been the one to make the noise, clearly distraught as he pushed his way passed Janus and Remus to rush to Virgil’s side.

“My son! Virgil are you okay?! Oh, you’re hurt!” Patton fretted his hands flapping as he tried to find a spot to touch Virgil that was not injured.

“What was that beast?! What are you hiding in here!? What is going on!?” Roman yelped, waving his sword around and somewhat panicking.

“Now is not the time. We may not be able to die but whatever that creature was is clearly having a detrimental effect on Virgil.” Logan interrupted, stepping forward and stepping around Patton to sweep Virgil into his arms with so little trouble Virgil barely had the presence of mind to be jealous.

“Sorry...jus’ wanted to protect you…” Virgil murmured somewhat blearily, Logan pursed his lips having been the only one to hear Virgil’s soft voice.

“...I am beginning to realize that you always do don’t you.” Logan sighed already putting together some rather concerning pieces as consciousness slipped away from Virgil entirely.

  
While Remus, Patton, and Roman followed after Logan and Virgil Janus remained behind to examine the new room. Virgil would likely be unconscious for a while and Janus needed answers as quickly as possible. Whatever this room was he had clearly been frequenting it enough to be extremely familiar. Whatever the room was, it was important enough that he had hidden it from  _ everyone _ , even the dark sides. Whatever this room was, it had  _ hurt _ Virgil. That  _ could  _ **_not_ ** _ stand _ .


End file.
